Like Mentor, Like Assistant
by TheGirlWhoNeverWas
Summary: “You are impossible,” Mr.Crepsley sighed as he set the bottle down. “Look who’s talking,” I scoffed. “You’re just as impossible as I am,” Darren and Mr.Crepsley finally begin to understand each other,sort of, MIGHT add more. Father/Son moments, R&R Plz!
1. Impossible

Like Mentor, Like Assistant

"You are impossible," Mr. Crepsley sighed as he set the bottle down. "Look who's talking," I scoffed. "You're just as impossible as I am," Darren and finally begin to understand each other….sort of…. MIGHT add more. Father/Son moments, POSSIBLE DarrenXLarten, any suggestions/idea welcome!

* * *

"Darren, you must drink human blood in order to live. You simply cannot live on animal blood alone,"

Mr. Crepsley was lecturing me…again. I tried to block it out, but it wasn't working very well. He held the bottle out towards me, waiting me to take it.

"But I don't _want_ to drink human blood," I protested as I pushed the bottle away. "Is there something wrong with having a sliver of humanity left in you? How could you expect me to forget about everything and just become a monster?"

"You are impossible," He sighed and set the bottle down.

"Look who's talking," I scoffed. "You're just as impossible as I am,"

The vampire made a face. "I am not!"

"You so are," I argued.

"Prove it!" He snarled.

"You won't get off my case about drinking blood no matter what I say! Why can't you just forget about it already!"

"I would forget about it if you would just drink the damn blood! Besides, you are my assistant and MY responsibility now!"

"Uh-huh," I said, rolling my eyes. I glared at him. "If I'm such a burden to you, you'd leave me alone about the blood and let me die!"

"Because!"

"Because isn't an answer," I told him. "Give me one good reason why I should give up what's left of my sanity and drink the blood of what I still partially am,"

"Because your life is important,"

"To who?" I snapped. "My family thinks I'm dead, my best friend hates my gut, I SHOULD be dead," I stood up. "I'd save everyone a lot of grief if I was,"

HE stepped closer to me and hissed, "Your life is more important than you know, boy!"

"Yeah, right," I mumbled as I slumped back down into the chair. "Total count of people who think I should be alive: 1. Whoop-dee-do."

"Darren," He put his hand on my shoulder and knelt down so we were at the same eye level. "Have you ever considered there is a reason that I am so persistent in making you drink?"

I stayed silent. I didn't know what the right answer was.

"Has it ever crossed your mind once that…" He looked down and trailed off.

"That what?" I asked, curious about the rest of his answer.

Not looking up, he repeated himself. "…that I care about you,"

That surprised me. Did he really just say that he cares about me? I've hated him since the day he made me a half-vampire, so I have never once thought that he would care if I lived or died. "What?"

"It may not seem like it, Darren, but I really do care about you,"

"But, why?" I asked. "I stole your spider, caused a LOT of trouble, and you still want me alive?"

"I care, Darren, more than you think. And I could not bear to watch you slowly die," He took a deep breath. "So, for the sake of us both, please, just drink the blood,"

I said nothing else after that. However, I rose and took the bottle of blood that was on the table, drinking it all. He came over to me. I looked up at him.

"There," I sighed, setting the empty bottle back on the table. "Happy now?"

The vampire smiled. "Very,"

"So, if you cared about me this much, why does it seem like you hate me?"

"I…" He scratched the scar that ran down the left side of his face. "….am not very good with communicating my feelings, sometimes,"

"Maybe…if you want….I could, uh, help you with that?"

"And maybe I could help you to be less difficult," Mr. Crepsley smirked.

"You'd better watch it, old bat," I warned.

"And help you control your temper,"

"I do NOT have a temper,"

He glanced over at me with a dubious look.

"I'll just shut up now,"

"Finally," He sighed.

Vampires.


	2. Homesick

I'd like to apologize in advance to my readers if there is any 'I' in it. I'm so use to writing in Darren's point of view, it's taking me a while to get used to writing in third person. Also, you're all very lucky. You get double chapters! ^-^ I won't be able to update for a bit, so I'm giving them to you now.

* * *

Darren was lying in his hammock, alone in his room, immersed in thought. His thoughts had somehow formed around one statement: My life will never be the same again. Darren missed his mom, his dad, and Annie. The worst part about missing them was he could never see them again. Everyone he cared about thought he was dead. As he thought about it more, tears slowly found their way to his eyes. He tried to hold them back, but they still came. A knot formed in his throat and it slowly began to sink lower and lower until it was in the pit of his stomach. Darren was about ready to break down when someone entered the room. Darren pulled his covers over his head completely. He didn't want anyone to see that he was crying.

"Darren?" Darren knew the voice.

"," Darren said as he continued to sob. He pulled the covers down and sat up. "Wuh-What are yu-you duh-doing in huh-here?"

"I came to see if you were alright," Mr. Crepsley answered as he sat down in Harkat's hammock. "You seemed upset earlier,"

"Nuh-No, I'm okay," Darren told the vampire as he faked a smile.

ignored him. "You know that you may talk to me about anything that might be on your mind," He smiled slightly. "I am here to listen to you,"

"I really miss my family…"

Darren told Mr. Crepsley everything. He listened.

"You know Darren, when I was first blooded and went with Seba, I was homesick too,"

"Really?" Darren asked, surprised.

"Yes," Mr. Crepsley said, nodding. "And do you know how I got over it?"

"How?"

"By sitting down and talking with my mentor. It is perfectly normal to miss your old life. It took me a while to adjust, but my mentor really helped me get over it."

Darren smiled. "Thanks,"

Mr. Crepsley smile back. "Anytime you need to talk to me, just let me know,"

"I will," Darren climbed out of the hammock and headed for the door.

"Now where are you going?" The vampire asked.

"Down to the Hall of Sports," Darren told him. "I promised Vanez I'd fight him on the bars sometime," He laughed. "No time like the present, I suppose,"

"You may go on ahead. I will catch up with you a bit later,"

"Alright. Darren?" The half-vampire glanced back at him. "Be careful,"

"I will,"

* * *

The next chapter links with this one. Some chapters will continue off of others and other chapters'll be separate. I'll try to keep these somewhat short so I can have at least ONE fanfiction last more than 5 chapters!

=) ILWAS


	3. The Bars

The-Sadist-Of-Them-All inspired this chapter/idea.

Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

The Hall of Sports was busy as usual. Darren walked in and looked around, searching for Vanez. Sure enough, the games master was finishing off yet another victim on the bars. Vanez took his staff and knocked the other vampire off easily. Darren winced as Vanez's opponent hit the ground.

"That had to hurt," Darren said. "I'm glad that wasn't me,"

Some other vampires helped the defeated one to his feet. The defeated vampire limped away, cursing Vanez.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the half-pint prince," Vanez sneered as he jumped from one of the lower bars to the ground. "Come to take me up on my challenge finally?"

Some of the other vampires called Darren a 'half-pint prince' even though he was not a prince. He hadn't really planned on being one, either.

"Yeah," Darren grinned. "But only if you'll accept it,"

"Of course I will," Vanez said walking over to him. "Catch," He tossed one of the staffs to Darren, who caught it in one hand and twirled it. "Showoff," Vanez muttered.

"And you know it," Darren smiled. "So are we going to fight, or are we just gonna stand here and trade remarks?"

"Good point," Vanez answered. He pointed up to one of the highest bars. "We're fighting up there," Vanez paused and then smirked. "That is, if your vampire enough,"

"I might only be half vampire, but I'm pure bravery. Bring it on, Vanez,"

It was a long climb, but they eventually got to the top. Darren balanced himself on the highest bar, being VERY careful. One tiny slip and he would fall a good 80 feet _at the least_. Darren was only estimating. Below them, a huge crowd had gathered, waiting to see who would win, and who would break their neck falling off. Darren gripped his staff tightly and glanced at his opponent across the bar.

"Ready?" Vanez asked.

Before Darren could even respond, Vanez came at him in a blur of colors. Darren, fortunately, was prepared for the attack. He leapt down to one of the bars below before Vanez could strike him. _That was close, _Darren thought. Vanez jumped down to the same bar and came at Darren again. Darren held his staff with both hands and braced for the impact. Darren and Vanez's staffs clashed. It was on now. With all of the strength in him, Darren forced Vanez towards the edge of the bar.

"Prepare…to…lose," Darren said through clenched teeth. Darren's strength was beginning to give out. Vanez saw that Darren was starting to crack.

"Never get over confident," Vanez warned. "It'll throw you…off!"

With a hard thrust forward, Vanez overpowered Darren. Darren's foot slipped off the bar, but he clung on instinctively. _I'm dead,_ Darren thought. He was now at Vanez's approached him and grinned. "I win,"

Gathering the strength that he had left, Darren cautiously got back up and positioned his feet carefully.

"This isn't over," Darren hissed.

"That's what you think, shortie!"

Before Darren could do anything, his feet were knocked out from underneath him. It happened so fast, the half-vampire couldn't grab onto one of the lower bars in time. There was only air between him and the hard ground.

~ * ~

"Darren! Darren, are you alright?"

Darren's eyes fluttered open. Pain flooded his entire body. His left side ached the most, though. Mr. Crepsley was knelt down at his side, along with Vanez. Dozens of other vampires had gathered around them, too.

"Whuh-What happened?" Darren moaned.

"You fell off," Vanez told him. "It's pretty obvious-"

Mr. Crepsley glared at the games master. Vanez backed away. Mr. Crepsley tuned to his assistant.

"You should have been more careful," Mr. Crepsley scolded. His expression then softened. "Do you hurt?"

Darren nodded. "Everywhere,"

"Maybe we should take you to be checked out,"

"No, Mr. Crepsley, it's not that bad. I-"

Before Darren could finish protesting, Mr. Crepsley scooped him up off of the ground. The vampire carried Darren to the Hall of Ruka Di Priatore, where one of the vampire nurses was waiting for them. Mr. Crepsley set Darren down gently on one of the beds.

"It's good to see you again, Larten,"

"It will be on better circumstances next time, Ilene." Mr. Crepsley's attention focused on the injured half-vampire. "Darren fell off of the bars. It was pretty high up. If I had been there a second sooner, he would not have been hurt, but…"

"It's alright. These things happen. I'll take a look at him."

Ilene carefully checked Darren for all and any major injuries. Mr. Crepsley had taken a seat in a chair next to the bed. He watched as Ilene did her job. After a while, Mr. Crepsley spoke. "Well? How bad is it?"

"Compound fractures in his forearm and ankle, two broken ribs, and some bruises," Ilene sighed. "He'll be fine. A few days of rest, no more than 6, and Darren will be back on the bars again,"

"I doubt that," Mr. Crepsley muttered. "Vanez will pay _dearly_ for this,"

"Please, no," Darren pleaded. "It was an accident. I knew the risk when I got on the bars. Besides, the whole point _is_ to knock your opponent _off_."

Mr. Crepsley stood up and glared at him. "I warned you to be careful and you did not listen!" He sighed, calmly sat back down, and shook his head. "I am sorry. I should not be so harsh." He smiled slightly. "On the same note, did you learn your lesson, my young apprentice?"

"A hundred times over," Darren answered. "I-" He was cut off by a loud, long moan.

"What is wrong?" Mr. Crepsley asked, as if it was an automatic response to Darren's cry of pain.

"Is it a burning pain?" Ilene asked.

Darren nodded weakly as he grasped his left side. Ilene rushed to him. She lifted his shirt to many black and blue bruises. After a moment, she turned to Mr. Crepsley. "You're his master, correct?"

"I am,"

"May I give him pain killers?"

"As much as he needs,"

Not even 5 minutes after the pain killers were given to him, Darren was resting peacefully in the bed. Mr. Crepsley stayed by him, watching his young assistant sleep. Ilene came over and put her hand on the vampire's shoulder. He looked up at her warily and she smiled sweetly.

"He'll be fine. The bruises should be gone in a day or two and the rest will heal soon after." She reassured. "Let him rest. Go do something and come back in an hour,"

"But-"

"I'll keep an eye on him," Ilene promised. "I don't think he'll be going anywhere. Besides, you've had a long day, Larten."

"I cannot just simply leave him," Mr. Crepsley argued.

"Go have some blood or something," She said to him. "It'll calm you down,"

Realizing that Ilene was right, he sighed. "As you wish,"

The vampire got up and, quite unwillingly, left the room.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon guys!

=) ILWAS


	4. Stay

Thank you for your patience. Here's the next chapter. Beginning's kinda crappy though. Sorry.

* * *

sat at the table alone. There was a mug of blood in front of him, but it was still full. He wasn't thirsty. Pushing the mug forward, he rested his head on his folded arms. The vampire closed his eyes and sighed. Darren was still in the Hall of Ruka Di Priatore resting. He felt awful. If he had been there earlier, he could have prevented the whole thing. Someone came from behind him. He knew exactly who it was.

"Hello, Gavner,"

"Dammit!" The voice said. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Your heavy breathing is a dead giveaway,"

"I'm still working on that," The vampire general laughed as he sat down next to him. "I heard about Darren. Is he going to be alright?"

"Ilene said he would," Mr. Crepsley said sitting up. "But he was hurt pretty badly,"

Gavner glanced at the mug, took notice that it was full, and then spoke. "You're not thirsty?"

shook his head. "Why should I be? My assistant is injured and I cannot do anything to make him better."

Gavner (being his usual self) tried to get onto a non-related topic. Since he couldn't think of anything, he asked the first question that came into his mind. "What's it like to have an assistant?" Gavner was kicking himself mentally for saying that.

looked at him surprised. "You? With an assistant?"

"It could happen,"

"I think you need this more than I do," He answered, shoving the mug towards him.

"It must feel great to have someone looking up to you like that." He slid the mug back over to . "Drink,"

"What if I do not want to?" paused. "…never mind," He took a sip or two and then set it back down.

"I told you that you were thirsty,"

"Thank you," smiled. "I still wish I could do something to make Darren feel better,"

"You can," Gavner told the vampire. "Just by being there for him,"

"You know what, Gavner? For once something you said makes sense." got up and left the Hall.

As he did, Gavner yelled after him, "What do you mean 'for once'?"

~ * ~

into the room. Darren was sitting up in his bed.

"You are awake," The vampire smiled.

"Yeah, just for now," His assistant answered.

sat in the chair next to the bed. Darren's left side of his face was still bruised, but not as badly as before. "How do you feel?"

"Not too bad. The pain has subsided, and yourself?"

"I have been better," He sighed truthfully.

"Oh," Darren blinked. "What's wrong?"

"You are hurt," He told him.

"You shouldn't worry too much about me," Darren yawned. "You have enough problems already,"

"If I do not worry about you, who else will?"

Darren thought for a minute. "You have a point,"

"You should rest now," The vampire said, standing. He turned to leave.

"Can…can you stay with me?" Darren asked quietly. It was barely a whisper, but the vampire heard him. Smiling, Mr. Crepsley sat back down.

"Of course," He whispered back.

Darren soon fell asleep, but not before mouthing the words 'Thank you' to his mentor. He stayed by his side, eventually falling asleep himself.

* * *

As much as I hate to say it, I am having some serious writers block for the next chapter for this. I'll try to update (but no promises).

Thanks for all the support guys! Really appreciate it! ~ILWAS =D


	5. Soup

Here's the next chapter!

Thanks for your patience everyone! It paid off!

* * *

All of the other vampires in the mountain were in the dining hall telling stories and having a good time. Mr. Crepsley (in his awesome red cape of course!) was sitting alone at one of the tables with a glass of a dark liquid in his palm. Gavner entered and sat next to him. The vampire general smiled. "Aw, don't tell me you're alone?"

Mr. Crepsley sighed. "I am," He glanced over at him. "Why?"

Gavner shrugged. "I dunno…" He paused and switched thoughts. "Have you seen Darren lately?"

"No," He took a sip of the liquid, set it down and scratched the long scar down the left side of his face. "Come to think of it, I have not seen him all day."

"That's weird…it's pretty late. You'd think he'd be up by now."

Mr. Crepsley became uneasy. "I hope he is alright," He stood. "Maybe I should check on him."

~ * ~

"Darren?" Mr. Crepsley called quietly as he entered the room. "Are you in here?"

There was a soft moan in reply. Mr. Crepsley walked over to the hammock where his young assistant was sleeping.

Darren's face was a little paler than usual with a light blush of red on his cheeks. Underneath his closed eyes were dark circles. Mr. Crepsley smiled thinly and sat in Harkat's hammock. A moment or two later, Darren's eyes flickered open and glanced tiredly over at the vampire.

"Hi," Darren greeted quietly.

"Are you feeling alright, Darren?"

The half-vampire coughed before answering. "I don't feel myself."

Frowning worriedly Mr. Crepsley placed a hand on Darren's forehead.

"Can vampires get sick?" Darren asked weakly. "I thought we were immune to everything."

"From what I know, full vampires cannot become ill. Half-vampires…" He trailed off. "I think they can."

~ * ~

"From what I can tell, it's just a severe case of influenza." Ilene told Mr. Crepsley.

"How high is his fever?"

"Pretty high, but it shouldn't harm him."

"Will he be alright?"

"Larten, if that boy can handle falling off of the bars in the hall of sports, he can handle a flu virus."

"I do not want to lose my only assistant."

"I think you meant to say 'I do not want to lose my only son'."

After glaring at her for a moment, he spoke again. "I will not be able to catch it, will I?"

"No," Ilene said. "The only reason Darren's case is severe is because a half-vampire's immune system can overreact to some illnesses."

"So what can I do to help him recover?"

"Liquids: especially blood, bed rest, and if he gets his appetite back, he can eat."

"Thank you."

With a sigh, the vampire sat down at the foot of his assistant's hammock. The half-vampire was beginning to fall asleep.

"When I wake up…" Darren said to him. "I think I'll want something to eat."

Mr. Crepsley nodded silently. As soon as Darren was asleep, the vampire quietly left the room.

~ * ~

"If you have some time, Seba, I need some help with something."

"Oh?" The older vampire smiled. "And what would that be?"

"Remember when I was your assistant and I came down with that awful illness?"

"Like it was yesterday, Larten."

"So you also remember what you made for me?"

"Of course,"

"Darren is sick and I wanted to do the same for him."

"Well," Seba sighed. "Alright. I will help."

"Thank you." Mr. Crepsley smiled. "It means a lot to me."

~ * ~

"Darren my young assistant, are you awake?"

Darren yawned and answered, "Yeah."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving." He grinned.

Darren sat up in the hammock as Mr. Crepsley brought a bowl to him and set it on his lap.

"What is it?" Darren asked as he carefully took the cover off of the top.

"It is a soup that Seba made for me when I was sick back when I was _his_ assistant."

"Really?" He gasped quietly.

"Yes."

Darren picked up the bowl, put the rim of it to his lips and drank. After a moment, he lowered it.

"It's good."

"I thought it would make you feel better." Mr. Crepsley said.

In no time, Darren had finished it all.

"Thanks….for everything." Darren smiled as he began to drift off to sleep. "It may not seem like it, but….I really do appreciate it."

"Rest now."

"I'm starting to feel better. Hopefully in a few days…" Darren had fallen asleep by the time he got that far in his speech.

The vampire smiled. "Have a good rest…my son."

* * *

Ugh! Writers block!!! *tears hair out* I'll try to update soon!

Almost 30 reviews! *cries* Thank you for all the support!

ILWAS ='D


	6. Can I Sleep With You?

Finally! Inspiration has struck! =D And all thanks to a picture on Photobucket!

Go to Photobucket, search "Cirque Du Freak", and on the 8th page, in the second row from the top, second one from the left side should be a picture of Darren and Mr. Crepsley. Honestly, I don't think the picture was originally a father/son, but it looked like it to me.

Anyway, here's chapter 6! (Oh yes it's from Mr. Crepsley's POV)

Ack! One more thing before you read it: This chapter foreshadows events in the 9th book so don't read it if you haven't gotten that far!!!

* * *

I had just crawled into my coffin for the day. Gavner was out with all of his usual General business, so I would be alone today, and without having to listen to his snoring! I silently thanked the Vampire Gods for that as I began to drift off to sleep.

~*~

I was awakened by a quiet but still audible knock on the lid of my coffin. I opened it to see Darren standing there. He seemed upset. I noticed that his eyes and his face was a light pink—almost as if he had been crying. My assistant, my _son_ crying…the very idea of it made my heart ache.

"Darren?" I said quietly. "What is wrong?"

"I…I-I had a bad dream and…and I was wondering if I could…sl-sleep with you."

"Darren, of course you can." I smiled.

He climbed in with me. After he had settled in, I comfortingly put one arm around him. Darren clutched onto me and did not let go.

"Could you keep the lid off?" Darren asked me quietly.

I nodded and then gently ran my hand through his hair.

"You are alright, Darren." I whispered soothingly. "Nothing can hurt you now."

Darren had begun to cry again. "It was horrible." He whimpered. "There was fire…red and scorching hot and…you were there….and you…god, someone dropped you on these stakes…" He buried his face into my cape.

"Shh…Darren it is alright now. It was only a dream." I told him. "See? I am fine."

"I-It felt so…real. Why did it have to feel so damn real?"

"Dreams can seem real when they really are not. They sure are scary, though, huh?"

Darren nodded and sniffed. Taking the corner of my cape I wiped away a few of his tears. I saw him smile a little.

"Thanks…for everything…"

I smiled back. "Anytime, my son."

"So does this mean…I can call you…dad?"

I nodded silently.

"See you tonight then…dad…"

* * *

Ugh! I know, I know. It's a little short, but I didn't want to drag it on much longer.

34 reviews! OMG I never thought that my story would be this great! You guys are so great and wonderful! My stories would be nothing without readers so thank you!

Oh, now I need a tissue…*wipes eyes*

So? Worth the (almost) 2-week wait?

ILWAS ='3


	7. Vacation

Thanks for hanging in there everyone!

The bad thing about me is that I have "obsessions". I'm in love with something for a while and then move on to something else and the stories completely come to a dead stop. I'm trying to expand and complete all of my other stories that I started.

Thank goodness I thought of something. :D

* * *

The vampire knocks on the door of his assistant's room.

"Darren, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Silence, and then it opens. Darren's hair is messy and underneath his eyes are grey circles. "Yes, dad?"

"I have decided that since you—we—rarely get to leave the mountain, we shall go on a short vacation."

His face lights up. "Really? That's great! Where're we going?"

"No where in particular,"

The half-vamp teen leans against the frame of the doorway. "Alright. This is really gonna happen?"

"Have I ever made a promise that I have not kept?"

"…I guess not, wow."

"Pack when you can, we will leave tomorrow."

"Our first vacation as father and son…" Darren smiles. "This is gonna be great!"

* * *

Yay! This will lead me to other stories hopefully.

"Aw, that's soo sweet! I love it, keep it up! I suggest that now, it's time for assistant to do something for mentor :)" ~ferretgirlsz

Thank you for that inspiration, ferretgirlsz. The next few chapters I write shall be for you!

Laters everyone!

Forever and always!

InLoveWithASnakeboy


End file.
